The Possibility of Solid Air
by fliff
Summary: Now on HIATUS. Matthew always felt that he was invisible, but he never imagined that, he in fact was invisible and he wasn't the only person with an odd gift. High school!AU. Multiple Parings including; PruCan, GerIta, USUK.
1. Invisible

**Author's notes: **I told you I was going to write something funner and happier this time so here it is!

First off, this is done in a different writing style than _Red Bracelets_ and _Bitter. _I hope that you enjoy it just as much or maybe more.

This is also an AU, but this time it's fantasy too.

There are multiple Parings in this including PruCan, GerIta, USUK, one sided PruIta, and one sided RusCan. Maybe more...

A note about the title; I love to give stories that are funny strange titles. That makes you think, _what?_

I would really appreciate it if you would review this and tell me what you thought of it.

**The Possibility of Solid Air.**

**Chapter one**

**Invisible**

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, get your ass back here!" Boomed Mr. Neumann, one of St. Hetalia Academy's science teachers, as he charged in hot pursuit after the lanky German teen. One lesson you should learn early on is to never teach Gilbert Beilschmidt any kind of prank worthy science or it will quickly get put to use for just that, a prank.

Gilbert bounded down the hallway, already a sizable distance from the overweight educator. The teen glanced over his shoulder and couldn't stop himself from laughing at the large man's furious and red face as he huffed along after him. Gilbert rounded the corner and dashed down the next hall.

Every person has likely experienced that instantaneous feeling of realizing that your face is about to make contact with the ground. That was the thought that past there Gilbert's head before he found himself sprawled out on the tile floor. The thought that followed went something like, "How the fuck did I trip on thin air?"

Red eyes surveyed the hallway from ceiling to floor in search of the instigator of his current dilemma. The thing -of sorts- that caught Gilbert's attention was the rippling wisps of, what better to call it, air, which waved like a heat mirage only a hair's length from his feet. Gilbert raised a quizzical eyebrow at the illusion in front of him.

It had to be something logical right. Gilbert might come up with some seriously ridiculous plans -most of the time- but, in the end logic usually won. He reached out his hand to test the air. As unimaginable as it may seem, his hand made contact with something, _very_ physical.

From the place his hand touched spread the color red that faded out in to blue, peach, light yellow, and blue-violet. The form that materialized in front of him was a boy that Gilbert had great difficulty placing as anyone he may potentially know. Blue-violet eyes watched him over thin oval frames with surprise and something Gilbert believed was fear.

As much as the teen would thoroughly enjoy interrogating the boy an arm's reach in front of him, about what the hell he had just been witness to, he had not been given the time as angry Mr. Neumann, lumped down the hall in search of him. Gilbert leaped to his feet without delay and was goon out the door at the end of the corridor before Mr. Neumann could catch his breath.

!#$%^&*

Aldric Beilschmidt loomed over his eldest son with an expressionless rage. Gilbert was completely unaffected by the intimidating man. Over the short 18 years of Gilbert's life, he had grown used to reading the near expressionless face of his father. The teen stood, waiting for a chance to mouth a witty comeback to whatever nagging his father would deal out.

"Your teachers called and said that you were playing pranks in the science lab. Again." Aldric stated.

"Hay, all it was a little disappearing ink. A little thymolphthalein, some ethyl alcohol, sodium hydroxide solution, water," He listed then on his fingers. "It wasn't that big a deal, it disappears after it dries anyway," Gilbert gave his father one of those innocent, it-was-more-for-educational-purposes-smiles. It didn't get him out of trouble.

"If only you would really put this much effort in to your school work, you might have better grades," The elder Beilschmidt told him with a sigh. "Give me your cell phone and go upstairs and get me your Xbox." Aldric told Gilbert holding out his hand for the phone. The teen looked at him pleadingly, to no avail.

He handed over his phone and sauntered up the stairs to fetch his process game system. Gilbert was mentally musing how grateful he was that his father hadn't asked for his laptop too. when he reached the bottom landing, Xbox in tow, and saw that Aldric had the implement under one arm.

"Can I still go outside?" Gilbert asked hope in his voice.

"Nein," Aldric replied taking the console from Gilbert's less than willing hands. He had already learned years ago that when it came to his father, if he cooperated he would get out of punishment sooner. Gilbert turned back to the stairs, utterly disappointed to find Feliciano trotting down the stairs. If there was one thing in the world that could make Gilbert happy -well other than some things we won't mention- it was Feliciano.

The dainty Italian had a soft spot in Gilbert's heart. It didn't matter how horrendous his day had been, or how much he'd gotten in trouble, or anything, Feliciano made it better. Gilbert watched the little Italian leap from three steps up and land on the ground with a soft tap. It was almost as if the boy didn't weigh a thing, he made so little sound. If Gilbert had done the same thing, he would have hit the ground with a thud.

The odd thought was interrupted by Feliciano practically leaping onto the German, calling his name as he did so. Gilbert let himself forget everything that had gone on throughout the day. Overwhelming himself with the warmth and sent of garlic and Italian seasoning that just was Feliciano. To the German's disappointment, the comforting moment was cut sort.

"Get off him Feliciano," The blond told the Italian boy. Feliciano immediately complied and let go. The blond was Ludwig, Gilbert's younger brother. For reasons yet unknown, they shared little resemblances in both appearance and personality. Ludwig was much more muscular then Gilbert and had blond hair and blue eyes. Gilbert on the other hand had eyes that resembled rubies and hair that appeared to have no pigmentation to it at all. Characteristics of an albino, but he never burnt or even tanned.

Out of all the things that were wonderful about Feliciano, there was one thing that Gilbert couldn't stand. Feliciano adored Ludwig and followed him around like a lost puppy. As much as Gilbert wanted the little Italian boy's attention, everything he did to get it was viewed by his brother as annoying, and he was forced to leave the boy alone. In the years Ludwig and Feliciano had been friends Ludwig would go far out of his way to protect the boy from any kind of harm. Even if it was his own brother being as he saw it, irritating.

Gilbert made his way up to his room, his mind back on the boy from earlier that day. He shuffled about in the mess he called a room in search of a year book to see if he could find a photo of the blond in it. If the boy was a freshman or a transfer student this would be a wasted effort, but Gilbert couldn't resist the feeling that was almost like a need to know who the boy was.

After what felt like ages of searching, Gilbert located the illusive album. As well as managed to clean most of his room. He situated himself on the somewhat clean floor by his bed and opened the book. Scanning through each page he browsed for the blond. He stopped on a page of freshman from the year before. There was a boy that looked very much like the blond he'd met in the hallway. Gilbert laughed. Yes they did look a lot alike, but there was no way this boy was the one he had met earlier.

The name that read below the photo was Alfred F. Jones. Alfred was the ever so popular quarterback of the football team. He was a loud mouth and energetic guy with a charisma that attracted people to him. There was noway they were the same person. He flipped threw more pages.

Gilbert couldn't help but laugh at his own picture. Every time someone took a photo of him with the flash on, he looked even paler than he already was. This photo was exceptionally bad. When I say bad, I mean bad. All you could distinguish from him in the tiny photograph ware his eyes.

Near the end of the sophomore class in the W's, Gil found an empty square with only a name bellow it. Matthew Williams. Now wouldn't be funny if that was him and he was in the photograph, but just invisible. He thought about the name, it seemed familiar like he'd met the person before. The more he thought, the more it seemed that that was the boy from the hall way. In the end he decided he would find the boy tomorrow and find out for himself.

!#$%^&*

Thus far, all he'd managed to do all day was give himself a headache. Gilbert hadn't found the boy he'd encountered the day before. To avoid the noise in the cafeteria, during lunch he made his way to the garden on the roof to enjoy the nice spring air. He found a bench on the far side of the garden and flopped down on the seat, completely unobservant of the assortment of items around the bench; A backpack leaning against the side of the bench, an open set of drawing pencils on the seat beside him along with a lunch box.

Gilbert flung his arm back to drape it over the back of the bench, but found this somehow unachievable and that for some reason there existed such a thing as solid air that produced a quiet yelp when you made contact with it. Worm solid air to be precise. Soft air too.

Just as the day before; from the spot he touched materialized a form. For the awkward span of about thirty seconds, Gilbert found his hand on someone else's face and staring in to surprised pools of blue-violet. This moment came to a dramatic end, yes dramatic. Gilbert scrambled of the edge of the bench and tumbles to the ground, as did the other teen.

"Wha-w-w-what! What was that about?" the formally transparent boy stuttered out.

"What the hell! You're the one who's invisible!" Gil retorted back.

"That's...that's mean..." The once translucent boy muttered, drawing his legs up to his chest. "I'm not invisible... Why do people think that?" With every word the blond became more and more ghost like.

"Well because you are. Or at least turning that way at the moment."

"I'm not invisible!" he snapped back. In response to this Gilbert stood up and walked over to the faint boy. Form his pocket he drew -for a potential reason or another that he may own such a thing- a compact mirror and held it up to the flustered boy.

"Eh?" The boy took the mirror from Gil with eyes the size of silver dollars. "I... I am invisible!"

"See," Gil pointed out.

"That's amazing!" The boy returned to a visible state in an instant, as if he had been visible the whole time.

"I'm just guessing this, but your Matthew Williams, right?" Gilbert prompted. The blonds face lit up like the sun.

"You know my name?" he asked hope in his voice.

"Apparently so," Gil replied. "I'm the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt, but you probably already now that." Gil said proudly offering out his hand.

!#$%^&*

"Invisible?" Arthur asked raising one extremely bushy brow.

"Ja, invisible!" Gil told the Brit.

"And you're telling me this why?" Arthur questioned sounding rather unentertained.

"Because you know all about this magic shit," The German offered.

"You're referring to Mathew no doubt,"

"Yes!" Well this might not be as hard as he thought it would be to explain. "Wait then you knew about him?"

"Yes, I know about Matthew's ability to turn invisible and have since we were children," Gilbert stared at him. The Brit acted like this was normal, like magical powers were an everyday thing. "I suppose you want an explanation?" the blond Brit asked.

"No, Art I just come to talk to you about stupid shit because I have nothing better to do well grounded from everything fun." The German sarcastically replied.

"That is usually the reason you talk to me,"

"Touché!"

"Matthew has, for lack of better words, a gift. He's never been aware of it, and it takes effect when he feels like no one notices him." Arthur explained. Gilbert nodded in acknowledgment. "Not akin to your situation." Gilbert stiffened nervously.

"My situation?" he asked consciously.

"You're aware of what you're capable of, but fear what it can do," Arthur told him. Gilbert didn't say anything more about the subject and changed it instead. Well tried, but Arthur didn't let him finish the first sentence before interrupting.

"Don't change the subject! "He demanded and then went on. "Tack this as a warning. There are strange things happening in this town. Things ordinary people can't prevent. Only people with Gifts can understand what's occurring." He let out a weary breath. "There is only so much Lucas and I can do to prevent these things," Arthur didn't ask Gilbert for anything he just told him what was apparently happening. He didn't explain anything specific, which was kind of annoying, but Gilbert was happier not knowing. He would prefer not having to deal with strange happenings and instead go about his already awsome-ish life.

**Author's notes:**

**Well how was it?**

**Can you guess what Feli's power is?**

So I know what kinds of powers I'm going to give America, England, Russia, Japan, Italy and sort of Germany and Prussia, but I need some ideas for other characters. **Got any Ideas? I'd love to hear them. **

**I would really appreciate it if you would review this and tell me what you thought of the story. Please?**


	2. Know

**Authors notes:**

First sorry I don't update weekly like I wish I did, but I hope you like the story any way.

It would be Awesome if you would tell me what you think of the story so far, K?

I don't own Hetalia.

Oh, yeah. At A&G con the other weekend I met some Hetalia fans (this is normal at a con) I told them about writing _Red bracelets _and _Bitter _and some of them had read them! I wonted to thank you all for making one of the best experiences of my life. I hope that I meat more fans of my work in the future to.

Now I hope you Enjoy this chapter well I go make tea and roast wall nuts on the black top outside my apartment. (Its in the 80's in oxford, Ohio right now and tomorrow is only the first day of spring.)

* * *

><p><strong>The possibility of solid air <strong>

**Chapter two**

Known

The Williams-Jones residence was a materially sized house with a reasonably sized yard that was just perfect for a summer game of American football. There was a small garden, to the left side of the house, which at the moment lacked a lot in the way of plants. The inside had a warm red oak feel and the architecture of the 1800's, but it was furnished modernly. There was a large plasma TV and every game and gaming Consul Alfred Jones could get his hands on.

Alfred had been enjoying a McDonald's hamburger on the couch in the living room before a sudden and unexpected interruption. The front door flew open coursed him to leap of the couch in surprise.

"Alfred! Guess what?"

The blonde spun around to face the one who'd addressed him. Matthew had rushed in the front door, not bothering to close it behind him, and ran right up to this brother with a huge grin on his face. Matt looked relieved as well as exited. Who wouldn't be know what he did now.

"Wow!" he paused for effect, "Who are you and where did you put Matt?" Alfred asked stepping away from his unusually loud brother. The younger of the twins face shifted to a scowl.

"I am Matt, Jack ass," Matthew growled. Alfred took tree more steps away from him. Then he scanned the room to insure that none of Matthew's uncountable number of hokey sticks was anywhere within reach. Grateful that none of the sports implements wore around he relaxed a little.

"Don't call me that. Any way what did you want, Dude?" Alfred asked. Matthew's face lit up again.

"You know how people always ignore and forget who I am all the time?" He asked.

"Yeah..."

"Well, it turns out that I really am actually invisible!" Matthew's enthusiasm received only a skeptical look to witch he didn't even see. He was preoccupied with an odd distraction. He raised his finger to pointed at what he was looking at without looking away from it. "Hey, Al, has that flowerpot always had legs?" he asked. Alfred looked from his twin to the flower pot by the far window. Then back to his brother.

"Matt I think you need to go tack your meds, Bro." Alfred told him shaking his head and walking away, leaving Matt standing there disappointed.

Matthew sauntered off to the kitchen to take his ever-so-dreaded medication. He sat at the table with he's pills in his hand. He glared at them, they glared back. He sat the condescending capsules on the table and gave then a good flick. Well not as good as he'd hoped. The pills rolled to a stop at the edge of the table.

A white fury paw patted at the capsules from below the table. Kuma, Matthew's big, long-hared white bob-tailed cat, sat on the chair across from him. The fat cat had been a gift to Matt from Alfred a few years prier. In those years the kitten that had been a runt, had grown to be the fattest cat ether of the twins had ever seen. The name Kuma now fit the cat even more then it had at the time had been named. Now the cat really looked like a bear cub.

Matt watched the cat for a bit debating whether to let him have the pills as a toy or not.

"Hey, Kuma? Why is it that no one listens to me?" The boy asked the cat, who replayed with a meow. Wait. That wasn't right, that wasn't a meow. Matthew stared at the cat, than stood up and snatched up the pill off the table and swallowed them. Kuma meowed again, longer this time. The boy stared at the cat. This was more than just weird; He dashed out of the room.

The cat... (Or whatever he really was) had not meowed. No. It had done something ridiculous that only the fair fanatic Arthur Kirkland would have believed. Kuma had not meowed in response to Matthew's question, but instead he had spoken. He'd asked the cat a question, and it had replayed by asking, "Who?" When the boy had taken the pill away, he didn't make a sound a cat would make, but rather a high pitched, "Hey, don't take my toy away!" Matt now really felt like he was going nuts.

* * *

><p>Matthew woke up to yet another school day. Another disappointing day, more meds, and he was still invisible. Knowing that he really was invisible didn't change the lonely feeling he had all the time. If anything, it made it worse because he had no understanding as to how he was literally invisible.<p>

He went and took a shower in the master bathroom on the second floor. When he got out, he didn't bother to wipe the fog from the mirror to check his reflection. He never did. No one ever looked at him. So, why should he look at himself? He dressed in a less then stiles red Canadian hockey hoodie over a T-shirt and jeans.

He heard Alfred call for him just outside the bathroom door. He opened the door causing Alfred to jump. The other blonde stared at Matthew. Not quite at Matthew,but past him into the door way like he wasn't there at all. He was invisible again, even to his own twin.

Alfred eventually broke his gaze away and hurried down the stairs, as he called for Mathew again.

"I'm here Al..." Matthew whispered. Why not say it louder? Well, it didn't matter; he wasn't going to hear him anyway. As expected Alfred was out the door and off to morning football practice without a second thought. Matthew listened to the sound of Alfred's Dodge pickup truck start up and pull out of the drive. He went to his room to gather his schoolbooks. Kuma wound his way between his legs, then leaped up on to the bed and rubbed on his human's hand.

"He left without me again Kuma." The boy sighed scratching his cat's ears.

"Oh, well. Walking's good for you." Matthew froze and ogled at the cat.

"Kuma?"

"Yes?" the cat replied. Matthew barley thought to grab his bag before dashing out of the room. It would likely bother him the better half of the day, that his precious pet cat might not really be a cat.

* * *

><p>He'd finally found the elusive boy in the garden on the roof of the school, again. He was sitting on the same bench as the day before, one of the ones furthest from the door.<p>

The roof top garden spanned the larger half of the roof above the main building. There were rows of roses and all kinds of perennial and annual flowers. As well as raised beds full of sprouting lettuce, tomatoes and other delicious vegetables. The botany classes and environmental science students helped to maintain and grow the garden throughout the year.

"Guten Tag, Mattie," Gilbert called. Matthew looked up in surprise and materializing in to a viable form all in the same instant. The German was standing in front of him grinning and holding a lunch tray in one hand.

"Oh, hello Gilbert," He replied with an innocent laugh. He wasn't expecting a visitor.

"You are one hard kid to find, you know that?" Gil told him. Matt's face became grim.

"So hard to find that my own brother can't find me when I'm standing right in front of him," He grumbled, fading with every word.

"Ouch! Hey, don't go disappearing on me again!" Gil grabbed him by the shoulders. Matt looked up at him returning to tangible state. "Matt, can I ask; what do you think about when you turn invisible?"

"Ah! I've never thought about it." He scrunched up his face in thought. "Wait! I know! I always feel like I'm invisible and no one can see me,"

"Maybe that's it." Gil said stroked his chin and made a thinking face. "What if you become invisible because you think that you are invisible?" Well that was redundant.

"Hum," Matt thought about how no one saw him. How they always ignored him. Suddenly Gil grabbed his shoulders again.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked.

"Being invisible..." Matt replied a little startled by the sudden contact.

"Then that's it! You turn invisible because you think that's what you are!" He threw his arms out to add to the effect of the epiphany.

"Really?" Matt asked skeptical of the idea.

"Well potentially, yes. How about we test this theory, Ja?" Gilbert didn't give Matthew the chance to protest before dragging the smaller teen down the stairs and to the cafeteria.

St. Hetalia Academy's cafeteria was large enough to seat half the school comfortably. There was never a shortage of chairs or laughing and loud students. If you look at the jerseys you could easily tell what cliques they were. The football jocks on the right and the hockey team on the left. The cheerleaders all mixed in with the football player. The geek's gathered in a group that mixed with the otaku and Goths. _We could go on all day if we located every one..._

Gilbert, though, located the rest of the well know bad friends trio Antonio and Francis. In other words his friends that deserved to be pranked simply for Gilbert's own entertainment. He stopped approximately ten feet away and gave Matt his instructions.

"Okay I want you to think about being invisible and then walk up to them and stand there for a minute. Then think to yourself that you're not invisible. After you feel confident say _hello_. Verstehst du?" Matt stared at him blankly for a moment then nodded.

The small blond stood still facing the other two students. He slowly faded and all that remand in Gilbert's sight was wisps of air similar to a heat mirage. The boy moved towards the duo and stopped next to Antonio.

Matt waited for a moment like Gilbert had said to do. He felt confidant that he was not really invisible and that the other two would notice him.

"Hello!" The word came out far more clear than was normal for the usually shy kid. It served its purpose better than expected to. Antonio jumped and stumbled a bit. Francis jumped too but held his composure.

"¡Dios mío! Mi amigo! You just scared the Spanish out of me!" Antonio yelped. Matt couldn't help but laugh at the Spaniards reaction.

"Bonjour, Mon petit Matthieu." Francis said smiling at the smaller boy.

"Bonjour, cousin Francis." Matt replied.

"Was there something you wanted?" The French man asked.

"Attention." Matt answered. Francis laughed and patted Mattie's head.

"Anything for you," he told him. When he had finished, Mattie walked back to Gil grinning from ear to ear.

"I guess it works!" he announced.

"Looks that way. Now how about we make use of that talent of yours?" Gil offered. Matt's smile got impossibly wider.

"Why not?" He answered and the two went off in search of their next victim...Target.

* * *

><p>Alfred was chatting with a group of upperclassman in the hallway outside the cafeteria when out of the blue, someone shoved him foreword. The tall jock didn't have time to react before his face smashed into the tile floor. Already used to head-on collision and the company of hard ground, he quickly regained his senses and stood up to face who ever had just tried to humiliate him. <em>Succeeded in humiliating him.<em> To his surprise, there wasn't any one around him other than the upperclassman he'd been facing. The three other students were laughing at him.

"Why are you making such an idiot of yourself, Al?" Alfred spun around to find Mattie standing between Arthur and another upperclassman, Kiku.

"I wasn't making a-" Alfred stopped mid-sentence. Matthew was gone as if he'd never been there to begin with.

"Your face is brilliant!" Arthur blurted out, clenching his stomach because he was laughing so hard.

"It's good to see you laugh, Artie, but what the heck is so funny?" Alfred asked. "My brother just disappeared into thin air!" he added.

"That's it," He could barely speak from laughing. "You can't see him and that's the brilliant part," Alfred glared at Arthur. He felt humiliated and as though he had been left out of something very important. It wasn't as though he was being left out, he just hadn't listened.

* * *

><p>Gilbert was cackling like a chicken at the scene that had just played out in front of him. Mattie walled back to him just inside the cafeteria door, smiling a toothy grin like the Cheshire cat. He hadn't felt this good in a long time. That wasn't even the best part.<p>

"Mattie that was awesome! He looked so stupid!" Gil praised, he grabbed Matt by the shoulders and hugged him out of excitement. "Man, Mattie," He striated up and stepped away from the other teen so he could look him in the face. "You are almost as awesome as me! We need to hang out more."

Matthew took note that Gilbert's accent thickened when he was excited. There was more of a hiss to his voice and his W's came out more like V's. There were other things that amused Matthew bout Gil's accent, but that wasn't all that important. What was important though was that in this moment Matthew Williams didn't feel invisible at all.

Gilbert noticed him, talked to him, looked for him when he couldn't see him, and thought he was awesome. Matthew was on cloud nine and for good reason; at the time Matthew had no idea as to how important Gilbert Beilschmidt would become to him in the near future.

* * *

><p><strong>Aothur's notes:<strong>

It would be Awesome if you would tell me what you think of the story so far, okay?

I think I wanted to comment on some thing about this chapter, but I cant remember most of them...

№1 Matthews medication; Okay, this will be explained more later on, but he takes bipolar medication. That is also the reason Alfred was worried about him getting his hands on a hokey stick.

№2 The flower pot with lags: I rescaled a creature from a roleplay I did with some one. Its a fairy that inhabits flower pots I don't now if there is really such a fairy. -If you know tell me, please.-

№3 translations

Verstehst du? (German) Understand?

¡Dios mío! Mi amigo! (Spanish) My good! My friend.

Bonjour, Mon petit Matthieu, (French) Hello, My little Matthew.

I think that was all of them.

Thank you for reading this story. Please reveiw.


	3. Quill

**Author's notes:**

**I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! I've missed writing this story so much. **

**Okay sense I haven't worked on this in a while I don't think that the writing style feels the same so it would be supper awesome if you would review and tell me what you think. K?**

**The Possibility of Solid Air.**

**Chapter three**

**Quill**

He gasped in freezing air; it stung like needles in his lungs. Tears burned hot down his reddened cheeks leaving icy trails in their wake. His pail fingers no longer felt the frozen ground beneath them. The world was now a blinding white, featureless blur. What had he done to deserve this? The many days of late that had been happy and filled laughter. Now his once quite lonely world had burst in to chaos. Where had it gone wrong?

! #$%^&*

Matthew stared up in to Ivan's violet eyes. The Russian man's smile was forced, this wasn't uncommon for him, but he could often smile genuinely with Matthew. Not today. He was tired of seeing the young Canadian with Gilbert. The two had somehow become best friends over night.

Gilbert had his arm slung over Matthew's shoulder and the two had been giggling about something. Then Ivan walked up and both of then went silent. This was normal for most people when they saw Ivan, but it bothered him when it was Matthew.

"Hello, Ivan." Matthew greeted with a gentle smile that made his eyes glitter. Gilbert made a clearly displeased sound, to which Matthew ignored.

"Privet, Matvey." There wasn't time for him to calm down or relax before Gilbert scoffed again and this time chose to interact.

"What do you want, Commie?" Gilbert spat, putting emphasis on the last word and glared at Ivan who glared right back. Matthew could feel the tempter in the hallway dropping and the tension going up.

Matthew slid out from under Gilbert's arm, turned around and placed both hand firmly agents his chest and pushed him about five steps back. The German opened his mouth to protest, but Matthew produced a hissing sound with his tongue against his teeth. Gilbert closed his mouth and let the blonde returned to Ivan.

"What was it you wanted Ivan?" Matthew asked, twining his fingers together behind his back and smiling.

"Will you go to lunch with me, Matvey?" Ivan prompted, his smile softened a bit and his features relaxed a tad.

"I'm sorry. I'm going with Gil." Matthew replied looking at his feet. The shame was forgotten because of the distraction of his mismatched chucks. One was green and the other was red. The tempetures dropped more and the bond returned his gaze to Ivan's face. The Russian was now frowning.

"Ladno, do svidaniya, Matvey." Ivan turned on his heal and left. Mattie let his eyes return to his mismatched shoes.

"Sorry…" He whispered.

"Let's go get some grub!" Gil announced grabbing Matthew by the shoulders and directing him to the cafeteria.

! #$%^&*

Two days past sense Mattie had last talked to Ivan and the cold chill never left. It was more like freezing by now. So cold that everything was growing frost and when I say everything I mean it.

Matthew pulled the drawstring on his hoodie tighter to keep his ears warm. Gilbert was walking beside him, on their way to school. Mattie liked the image he saw of the German in the cold; it made him want to draw him.

Gilbert's pale cheeks and nose were red from the cold. His pail skin and hair blended with the frosted scenery just enough, but his red eyes and black jacket stood out brilliantly from the scene.

"Ich dachte, es war Mai, nicht Januar." Gilbert stated out loud. Mattie stopped dead in his track a tilted his head in that innocent way he always does when confused. The albino stopped and looked at him. "Was?"

"Anglais, s'il vous plaît?" Mattie asked in French. Gilbert laughed.

"Non, mon amour." Gilbert replayed a short lived smug smile across his face.

"I think you mean 'Non, mon ami.'" Mattie corrected him, his face a few shades reader then the cold had already made it.

"Wait! What did I say?" Gilbert asked with an uncharacteristic look of confusion.

"My love." The blonde answered in a meek voice.

"Awkward," He stretched out the word for effect.

"You're French accent sucks," Mattie said flatly.

The silence that fallowed lasted longer than was comfortable. The tempter on the other hand went up rather drastically. Mattie suddenly felt very warm and after a fit of squirming he yanked of his hoodie.

"So what were you saying earlier, in German?" Mattie asked breaking the silence.

"Just that the weather sucks," Gil replied.

Suddenly Mattie got a cold chill and tugged back on his hoodie. Odd weather.

"Your right it does suck." Mattie tucked his arms in to his hoodie. "But, I like cold weather and snow."

"Not me." Gilbert stated flatly. They didn't talk much more before arriving at school.

! #$%^&*

That pesky cold was relentless all morning and by lunch Gilbert was exhausted with the chill that penetrated the walls of the old school building. He wondered down the crowded hall to find Mattie who usually waited for him at his locker. He expected to find the blond alone and nearly invisible. Not today. There were a gaggle of people around him, talking to him, and laughing with him. It seems that Gilbert's popularity had started to ware of on Mattie. The boy was no longer invisible and less fearful of people. Gilbert felt a little… What is this? Jealous?

Mattie caught sight of Gil and raised his hand to wave just in time for Alfred to hook his arm around his shoulder and guide him off to the lunch room. Gilbert stood without moving for longer then he may have ever stood still in his whole life. Wait what just happen? Gilbert just got ditched for the jocks?

Gilbert wasn't sure how to react. From the day they met Mattie had always followed him. Now he was off having fun with other people. He found himself eating lunch with just Antonio and Francis for the first time in a while. They pestered him about Mattie not being around; he found it hard to not get mad at them. It didn't help that he watched Matt laughing with the others. The only positive thing in Gil's day was that the tempter finally went up so it felt more like one of those spring days that you want it to not get cold again and you dread the thought that it will.

By the end of the day Gilbert had decided to return the favor and ditch Mattie and just go home, rather than hanging out like they had planned. Gilbert pushed the door to his family's home shut behind him and dumped his backpack on the floor in the foyer.

"Ich bin zu Hause!" Gilbert announced. Not even their dogs came to greet him which didn't help his mood. It had been a long time sense he'd felt this feeling. He hated being forgotten or abandon, but that is just how he felt right now. He crashed on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV. For Gilbert it was one of those moments ware you're trying to distract yourself from what pissed you of, but you can't avoid it.

After a half an hour and two dozen channels later Gilbert finally gave up. He knew he was being, well, Childish. Now he regretted it and wanted to make it up to Mattie. Making up for his wrongs was not one of his specialties. After further debate he was still clueless and questioning if he really needed to do anything.

"Ve. Gilly what's wrong?" Gilbert nearly fell of the couch; Feli had scared him so bad. The little Italian giggled like a child.

"Don't scare me like that Feli." Gilbert told him clenching his chest trying to slow down his heartbeat.

"Mi dispiace," Feli made a pouty face. "You looked really upset. You had wrinkles right here." Feli told him poking at Gilbert's forehead. The Small boy slid over the back of the couch with ease and on to Gilbert's lap. The German squirmed in protest to the warm form on his lap. "What's wrong?" Feli asked again. Gil grumbled and didn't answer. He could very easily push the boy off yet he didn't. The other boy made no sign of giving up and getting off him.

"Ah. Let's see I was ditched by my best friend and then I ditched him." He was clearly annoyed. IT was also the first time he realized that how important Mattie was. Feli frowned. Gilbert let out a long breath.

"Why don't you do something to make it up to him?" Feli prompted.

"Why and how?"

"Because it will make you happy and maybe stop that." Feli told him and pointed up his hands.

Streaming and coiling its way up his hands and arms were words. The words were mostly in German and continued to materialize from the tips of his fingers. Gil stared at them with his mouth ajar. With the franticness of a scared rabbit he rubbed his hands together trying to make the words vanish.

"No needs to worry, I won't tell." The little Italian said placing his index finger over is lips. He smiled and a winked at Gil, then hoped off of the man's lap and skipped of with soundless steps.

The ink lines made the German's skin itch and the words switched between languages. He knew what was causing this odd occurrence and he knew the cure. He trotted up the stairs to his room and strait to the top drawer of his dresser. From the drawer he drew out a long, polished, rectangular, oak, box. In the box was a single Golden eagle feather.

Gil ran his fingers across the feather until he reached the tip ware a gold nib was secured to the end. He let out a long breath. Oh, how he hated this quill. In truth he feared what it did, but as much as he wanted away from it, it was part of who he was. He drew the feather from the box and the ink that uncompounded it. From the dresser drawer he took a leather bound notebook. He dipped the pin in to the pitch black ink and on the first blank page in the book he scrolled out the words _Vom Himmel Schnee wird vor dem Morgengrauen fallen__. _Then he closed the book and returned it to the drawer along with the golden feather and left it to its magic. The ink on his arms vanished slowly.

! #$%^&*

Oh, what a pleasant dream Gilbert was having one to which he may never disclose the plot of, but it was truly enjoyable. Like all dreams though it must come to a painful, cold and wet end. Cold and Wet? The German sat up and wiped the remains of what ever had been used to wake him off his face. Opening his eyes it took him only a blink of time to recognize the melting substance was snow.

A weight on the edge of the bed shifted and Gilbert looked up expecting to see Lud or one of the dogs, but was instead met by Matthew grinning like the Cheesier cat. Gilbert stared at him letting all the reasons the boy would be in his room, a place Gilbert had never let him in to before run through his mind. Then it hit him it was very bright in the room.

"Ficken! I'm late for school!" Gilbert shouted tumbling of the bed in his rush to get up and sprawling on the floor.

"Wow, buddy. Calm yourself. It's a snow day." Mattie told him and then proceeded to drop another chunk of frozen water on his head. Gilbert rolled over to glare at the Canadian.

"It's May." The German stated bluntly.

"Uh-huh and good Morning to you too Mr. Grumpy." Mattie responded Gilbert sat up and shifted his glare to the clump of white snow now melting all over his deep red carpet. "There's at least a foot of snow out there it's amazing!" Matt cheered walking to the window to look out it. Gilbert grumbled, but before he could complain about his self-induced torture Feli called up the stairs to them.

"Breakfast is getting cold!" Mattie spun around to face Gil.

"I made you breakfast," he told him offering out his hand to help the albino off the floor. Gilbert eyebrows raised in surprised.

"Really?" He sniffed the air as he fallowed Mattie out of the room.

Gilbert Beilschmidt had never eaten something so amazing in his whole life. Matthew made the best pancakes in the entire world. Gilbert couldn't get enough, of the delicious, fluffy, buttery, cakes. Gilbert was busy stuffing pan cakes in to his mouth when he noticed the Canadian watching him with a pleasant little smile.

"Was?" Gilbert asked through a mouth full of food.

"Do you forgive me?" Mattie asked eyes never leaving the other teens face.

"I do... Sorry I was a dick, too." Gilbert told him looking down at his plate. Mattie started to reply, but was cut off by Blackie Ludwig's German shepherd Growling, apparently at Gilbert. "Was?" He demanded. The dog continued to growl at him. Suddenly Gilbert's father Aldric who had been in the living room watching the morning news, grabbed the teens arm and held it up to examine it.

The black letters had returned and now ran clear up past his elbows. Gilbert stared at them in terror. Mattie still had no idea of what the German was capable of and he didn't want him to know. That thought was not the most terrifying part. All the words that ran up his arm were in Cyrillic.

"What did you do?" Aldric demanded. "Did you use it? This town is already under a curse." Gilbert's Eyes widened. He shock off his father's hand and bolted up the stairs to his room.

A dark-violet aura oozed from the top drawer of his dresser like a sickening miasma. It flowed down the front of the furnishing and across the floor. Gilbert quickly yanked open the drawer and puled the oak box out. The miasma flowed heavier than before. Gilbert peered in to the drawer and as he had expected the ooze came from the not book. He had done it wrong yet again. This was bad. Like using html codes on the internet you always have to add something to the end of a spell so that it will end. Also it makes it so no one can take control of it.

"What's wrong?" Mattie asked from the door way. Seeing the miasma he stepped back. "What is that?"

"I fucked up, Matt." Gilbert replayed, with a look of fear Matt thought he would never see on the German's face.

**Translation's:**

Privet, Matvey. - Hi, Matthew.

Ladno, do svidaniya, Matvey. - Okay, bye, Matthew.

Ich dachte, es war Mai, nicht Januar - I thought it was May, not January.

Anglais, s'il vous plaît? - English Please.

Non, mon amour – No, my love.

Non, mon ami – No, my friend.

Ich bin zu Hause! - I'm home!

Mi dispiace. - I'm sorry.

_Vom Himmel Schnee wird vor dem Morgengrauen fallen.__ - From the sky snow shall fall before dawn._

_Ficken! - Fuck!_

_Was? - What?_

__**Author's notes:  
><strong>

Thank you for reading! Please review?**  
><strong>


	4. Now on HIATUS!

I'm really sorry to announce that **_The Possibility of Solid Air_** is now on **hiatus**. Not that I've updated it in 6 months… But I'd like you all to know that officially I won't be working on it any more for a bit. I do however have a friend that has asked if she can finish it, so I may pass it over to her. If she does take it over I will let you all know and tell you where you can read it. Don't freak out about it. She's the best writer I know.

Now, not that you really care for my excuses, I'd like to tell you why I can't bring myself to work on **_The Possibility of Solid Air_** any more. From the beginning I didn't like the story because it was way too far from the official universe. It was a fun concept, but a short lived one. And I found it very hard to keep the writing style consistent.

I also tent to use my fan fiction writing as a type of journaling technique so it was much harder to wright something that I could not relate to my real life. I feel like if I write another story like **_Red Bracelets _**then maybe I can actually finish it.

Any way I apologize again for disappointing you.


End file.
